My Brother Needs Help
by WhiteKnight19
Summary: Takes place after Psycho. Dylan, who has not seen or heard from Norman in twenty years, gets a call from an insane asylum.
1. Chapter 1

Bates Motel

Season 3

April 26, 2015

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

My Brother Needs Help

Dylan Massett was driving his truck when he got the phone call. It had been a cloudy day, the kind of day where everything seems so much gloomier than what it really is. As he was driving on his way home his phone rang, not looking to see who it was, he assumed it was Emma. He wasn't expecting what had happened next. "Hello" he answered. A male's voice on the other end replied, "Hello, I'm looking for a Dylan Massett?" Dylan didn't respond at first, then "Speaking."

"Mr. Massett, this is Dr. Covington with the Radley Asylum in Fairville. We called you to let you know that your brother, Norman Bates, has been instituted at this facility a week ago." The earth suddenly went still. Dylan hadn't seen or heard from Norman for about twenty years, not since he got himself and Emma the hell out of White Pine Bay, away from the dangers of his brother. He knew there was something wrong with Norman, but Norma wouldn't let him seek help. She was to afraid that there might actually be something wrong with him, so instead she chose to ignore it and now look what happened.

"Mr. Massett, did you hear me?" Dylan had tuned the doctor out as he was thinking about the incident twenty years ago. "Sorry, no. What was that?" The doctor, used to this response in the people he called, patiently replied, "I think it might be helpful for Norman if you came and saw him. He struggling with a multiple personality disorder right now, seeing you might help clear things up for him a little." Dylan didn't have to ask who the other personality was, he already knew, but he asked anyways, "Who's the other personality?" The doctor sighed on the other end of the phone, "Your mother."

Norma Bates, Dylan partially blamed her for this happening. She babied Norman too much and they were a little too close for a mother and son, sometimes Dylan thought that she purposefully became that way towards Norman to rub it in Dylan's face that she didn't love him like she loved Norman. Well look where all that love and attention got him now!

Dylan finally answered the doctor, "Uhhh… yea, I'll think about it," and with that he hung up the phone, wishing to not further the conversation any longer. He couldn't believe that it had been this long for something to finally happen to Norman. He wondered what took place to cause Norman to officially lose it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see his brother again, he was scared. What if he couldn't handle the situation or what if the Norma side of Norman told him that she had always hated him and that he was the worst son a mother could ever have. Even though it wasn't really her talking, it still broke his heart because sometimes, even now, he still wondered if she thought those things about him. Dylan understood why she was the way she was towards him, but still it wasn't his damn fault who his father was.

Pulling up to the house, Dylan saw that Emma was home. He couldn't decide if he should tell her or not. Sometimes he wondered if the whole thing hurt her more than him, it was her first family to ever be a part of and then it got destroyed. If he told her, she might get her hopes up only to have them crushed again. As he walked into the house he saw Emma fiddling with mail at the counter. She hadn't heard him walk in. He smiled to himself as he sneaked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, putting his face into the crook of her neck and smelling her coconut scented shampoo. She turned around and put her arms around his neck while resting her head on his chest. The two just stood there and embraced each other for a while. Dylan, who was still trying to figure out what to tell her, remained silent.

Emma noticed something wasn't right "You're shaking, what's wrong?" Dylan shook his head deciding it was best not to tell her "Nothing, I'm good." She stared at him quizzically, "Are you sure? You can tell me." He smiled at her "I'm fine." With that he leaned down and kissed her. It started out as innocent, but began to heat up. They began to claw at each other's clothes, not wanting anything in the way of their skin making contact. Not wanting to break their kiss Dylan picked her up and carried her to their room. It was then he decided, it was best not to tell her anything. He would go and see Norman, but on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan woke up to the sound of Emma taking a shower. He stayed in bed, thinking of what he was going to tell her. Deciding to up, he started packing. He wasn't looking forward to having to lie to her, but he didn't want to get her involved in his mess.

He heard the shower turn off as he was finishing his packing. She came out wrapped in a towel. A smile spread across her face when she saw him. Her eyes traveled down to the suitcase. "What's going on?" Dylan hesitated. "One of the guys at work just called. They need me to take care of a deal. I'll be gone for a few days." Her smile slowly faded. "Why are you lying to me?" He shook his head. "I'm not lying."

"Dylan, what's going on?" He avoided looking into her eyes; he couldn't stand to see the hurt look that reflected in them. "Nothing." They stood in silence. "Does it have something to do with Norman?" His head shot up. He was always amazed at how well she could read him. "Did something happen?" He nodded his head. She walked towards him and pulled him onto the bed with her. They sat in silence as she rubbed his back, letting him speak when he felt comfortable to. "Yesterday, when I was on my way home, I got a call from some asylum in Fairville. They have Norman; he thinks he's Norma again. The doctor said that my seeing him might help him out."

"I'll come with you." He pulled away from her a little. "Emma, no. I don't want to get you involved." She angrily replied, "I'm already involved, I've been involved from the beginning! Who helped you all those times with Norman! And that one time Norma took off, you were so scared, you didn't know what to do, but who was there to comfort you, who stayed with you all night when you had no one else!" He pushed her hair behind her ear as he responded, "Damn it Emma, don't you think I know that? I just don't want to get you involved in my train wreck family any more than you are. I don't want seeing Norman to upset you. You are everything to me and I don't ever want to see you hurt if I can prevent it." She stared back at him and caressed his cheek. "You need me for this." He nodded his head, "I know." She leaned in to kiss him as he slipped off her towel.


	3. Chapter 3

Dylan opened the door to the old house in White Pine Bay; he slowly walked in with Emma trailing behind him. He sensed that something was wrong, the motel office said closed and it was only a little past two o'clock. Both Norma's and Romero's cars were parked outside, but the house was unusually quiet for anyone to be home. As they stepped further in the house he called out, "Hello?" No response. "Maybe they're up in your mom's room." He shook his head, "No. Something's not right, if that were the case Norman would be in the office… Mom!" Still no response. The only sound that could be heard was the rolling of Emma's oxygen tank.

As they got closer to the kitchen Dylan spotted Norman sitting in the dining room. "Norman?" Dylan walked over to him only to be horrified at the scene he saw. Emma followed, gasping. The table was set, Norma sat at the one end of the table and Romero at the other with Norman in between them; however, Norman was the only one alive. Norma and Romero were slumped back in their chairs both with an empty look in their eyes. Sitting on the table was a bottle of arsenic. "Norman? What did you do?" Norman didn't respond, but stared straight ahead as if he hadn't heard Dylan.

Dylan yelled, "Norman!" Norman slowly blinked "Hey sweetie, why don't you and Emma join us? There's plenty for everyone!" Emma covered her mouth with her hand, she had seen Norman blank out before, but she had never seen him act like this. Dylan replied, "Norma, I need to talk to Norman." Norman smiled. "Then go get him silly, I think he's down in the cellar stuffing another one of his dead birds." At that Norman frowned and shook his head. "Dylan, can you do something about his hobby? Take him out somewhere sometime. Get him to be more normal like you."

At that Norman snapped out of his trance and came to. "Norman? Is that you?" Norman responded, "Dylan, what were you and Mother just talking about?" Dylan hesitated for a minute before saying anything, "That's not important right now! Norman what did you do?" Anger reflected in Norman's eyes and he asked sternly, "What were you and Mother talking about?" Impatiently Dylan threw up his hands. "Nothing Norman! I was just asking where you were!" Norman grabbed a knife and stabbed it into the table as he slowly stood up. "No, she just said she wanted me to be more like you!" Dylan, realizing how serious this situation was becoming, yelled at Emma. "Emma, get out of here! Go to the truck and stay in there!"

"I'm not gonna leave you!" "Damn it, Emma go!" Emma quickly ran out the house. Norman pulled the knife out of the table. "You're taking her away from me, just like Romero was!" Dylan shook his head, "No, Norman, she's just concerned. You're her favorite, you always have been." Norman was getting angrier by the second as he got closer and closer to Dylan. "I'm not going to let you take her from me! Only I can have her!" Norman lifted his arm ready to plunge the knife into Dylan chest, as he brought his arm down Dylan intercepted and pushed his arm away. "Damn it Norman! I don't want Norma!" Norman's knife got closer and closer to Dylan as Norman responded, "I will kill you before I see you with her!" Dylan finally gathered up enough strength to push Norman onto the table. He quickly ran out the door, but Norman was not far behind, chasing after him with the knife. As Dylan ran to the car he saw the look of horror on Emma's face and could see how close Norman was to him in the reflection of his truck.

He quickly jumped in the truck and shut the door, but before he could lock it Norman was at his side opening his door. Dylan pushed the door open forcefully, knocking Norman down to the ground. He shut and locked the doors and fumbled for his keys. Emma was next to him freaking out, making him more nervous. As he finally got his keys, Norman was back up trying to open the door again. When he realized he couldn't he became angry and banged on the window. Dylan put the keys in the ignition and started the truck, but before he could drive away Norman slashed one of the tires.

Dylan startled himself awake. He looked around then realized he was in the passenger seat while Emma was driving. She was looking over at him with concern. He sighed, realizing it was just a dream. "Are you okay?" He shook his head, "Yea, just a bad dream." "Was it the nightmare again?" He didn't reply for a while and then changed the subject, "How much longer till we get there?" "Another hour maybe, do you want to talk about it?" "No, I just want to forget it ever happened."


	4. Chapter 4

Emma pulled into the parking lot of a motel in Fairville; they sat in the car saying nothing. Emma reached over and grabbed Dylan's hand, "We can go back if you don't want to do this." Dylan squeezed her hand back, "No, I have to." Emma leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He brought their entwined hands to his lips and kissed her hand. "I love you." She smiled, "Come on lets go check in."

After they checked in and made it to their room Emma insisted that Dylan get some sleep. He shook his head, "I don't want to see that again." Emma sighed, "Dylan, you need to get some sleep." He sat on the bed and buried his head in his hand. "I was starting to get better, trying to forget that entire day and now I can remember it like it happened yesterday." Emma sat down next to him, "I know you blame yourself for what happened, but it wasn't your fault. None of us knew that Norman would ever do something like that, especially to your mother. It's okay to still love Norman despite all of that, I still do. Sometimes I think of the boy I met when you guys first moved out there. It's human to still love someone regardless of all the harm they've caused. He's your brother; you'll always care for him." Dylan lay back on the bed, "If I sleep will you stay with me?" She lied down next to Dylan and rested her head on his chest, both drifted off to sleep.

Dylan walked into Romero's office. The sheriff had called him earlier asking him to stop by. As he walked in Romero got up and shook his hand. "So, what's going on?" Romero looked at him nervously and went to shut the door. He walked over to his desk and pulled a velvet box out of one of the drawers, opening it to show Dylan the ring inside, "I, uhh, I just wanted to ask your permission t-to ask your mother," but before he could finish Dylan hugged him with a huge grin on his face. As he let go Romero laughed a little and asked, "So, I take it that's a yes?" "Yea, congratulations! When do you plan on asking her?" Romero hesitated, "Well, I wanted to ask Norman's permission as well, but I don't know how to approach him about it."

"I'll give Norman a heads up later today so the shock won't be so hard on him." Romero nodded his head, "Thank you, Dylan."

Dylan parked outside of the Bates Motel and got out of the truck, as he was making his way towards the office he was thinking of how to tell Norman of Romero's intentions. It wasn't going to be a fun conversation; Norman had gotten worse ever since Norma and Romero started dating. He became incredibly possessive of Norma and constantly demanded her attention. When he walked into the office Emma was sitting at the front desk on the computer. A huge grin spread across his face as she looked up at him. "Hey Dylan, what are you doing here?" "I came by to talk to Norman, is it cool if we have a minute alone?" As she stood up to leave he saw the dress she was wearing a whole lot better, "You look beautiful." A blush crept along Emma's face, "Thanks, I just got this the other day." The color looked stunning on her: navy blue. Before she could make her way out Dylan asked, "Hey, are we still on for later tonight?" Emma nodded her head, "Yea, I'm really looking forward to it." They smiled at each other as she walked out the door.

Dylan headed towards the back of the office to find Norman going through the bills for the motel. Norman looked up, "Oh, hey Dylan." "Hey Norman, can I talk to you for just a minute?" Norman stopped what he was doing, "Yea, sure." Dylan rubbed the back of his neck trying to word his thoughts carefully, "I just went and saw Romero." At that Norman's expression became a little darker, "Oh." Dylan noticed the change in Norman and hesitated, "Yea… umm, he's gonna talk to you later today, but I just wanted to give you a heads up. He's wants to ask mom to marry him with our permission." Norman became rigid, "I see and what did you tell him?" Dylan could tell this was going to go downhill and quickly, "I said I was happy for him." Norman slammed his hands on the desk, "I won't allow it! She belongs to me, me Dylan and no one else can have her! What does she need him for when she has me?!" Dylan started to yell back, "Norman, what's your problem? It's not like he's a bad guy, he's good for her, and he cares about her! Why can't you just let mom be happy? Do you not notice how much of a better mood she's in when he around?" Norman stood up and threw his chair to the side, "I can make her happy, she doesn't need him! She doesn't need anybody but me! Dylan sighed and shook his head realizing that this conversation was going nowhere. "A son is a poor substitute for a lover, Norman." And with that he walked out of the office.

Emma's voice was the first thing Dylan heard as he was waking up, she was on the phone talking to someone about him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dylan sat up while Emma was hanging up the phone. "Hey, you're up. Do you feel any better?" Dylan ignored her question. "Who was on the phone?" Emma looked over at her phone as she replied, "Oh that was the doctor from the asylum, he had a few questions, but I told him you were sleeping." Dylan nodded his head. "What did he want?" Emma turned to look back at him. "He wanted to know more about Norman's home life and his relationship with you and your mom. I told him as much as I could, but that you probably had more insight." Dylan stared off into space. Emma walked closer a look of concern on her face. "Are you okay?" He hesitated, "Yea, just thinking. Hey is it cool before we go see Norman to visit the old house? It's just I haven't seen it in so long and maybe there's some stuff I could take… as a keepsake you know. Emma smiled, "Yea, of course. Maybe we could go visit your mom and Alex as well?" Dylan stood up from the bed and smiled at her. "Yea, I'd like that." He embraced her in his arms and kissed her on the lips. "I'm gonna take a shower before we go, if you want to join."

After their shower they drove over to the motel. Dylan noted that it looked dingier than what it had while Norma was taking care of it. Norman had let it go a little. A few cop cars were parked in front, he became worried. He knew what Norman was capable of. "I want to see if there's anything in the office." Emma grabbed ahold of his hand. "Okay."

The office was still clean and neat, but felt cold. The back room had been changed into a parlor. Dylan went to the back and sorted through the files, there was nothing of interest. As they were making their way out a cop poked his head in. "Sorry, I'm afraid this place is closed folks. The owner no longer lives here."

"Yea I know I'm the owner's brother. We just came to see the place. It's been awhile." The cop looked at them suspiciously. "You're Norman Bates brother?" "Yes, sir." The officer nodded his head. "So I guess you heard about what happened then?" Dylan shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well not really. I just know he's been put away. I don't know what he did exactly." The officer pointed over to room one. "He murdered a young woman in the shower and then pushed her and her car in that pond out back. We also found your mother's corpse in the fruit cellar in the house." Dylan's eyes shot open in shock. He expected for Norman to have killed someone, but the news about his mother's corpse was disturbing to say the least. He needed to get out of there, away from the cop's judgmental glare, but he couldn't speak. Emma seeming to understand what was going on spoke up for him. "Would it be alright if we went up to the house?" The cop shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see what it could hurt."

"Thank you." Emma grabbed Dylan's hand and led the way outside. While climbing up the stairs Dylan finally spoke, "I don't think I can do this." Emma squeezed his hand. "Yes you can. You need to." Dylan squeezed her hand back. "Don't leave me." She leaned up to kiss him. "Never."

Dylan opened the door to the house. He wondered how lonely Norman must have been living in this big house by himself over the years, but then he realized that Norman probably thought Norma was still living there as well. The further he stepped in the house the more memories came flooding back. They walked into the living room. Dylan was glad to see that the piano was still there. He went over to fiddle with it. Emma watched him. "I remember your mom playing that when we were all over for dinner that one time." Dylan turned and smiled at her. "Those were happier times."

Dylan headed towards the kitchen with Emma following closely behind him. He stood and stared at the room then at the table, remembering the last time he had been in here. It was almost like the scene was unfolding before him. Alex had finally asked Norma to marry him. She was thrilled, but nervous about telling Norman. She asked Dylan there for support.

Dylan knocked on Norman's door before opening it. Norman was sitting on his bed reading a book, he looked at Dylan questioningly. "Mom wants to talk to you." Norman put the book down. "About what? Is she trying to send me to another institution?" Dylan shook his head. "It's important though."

When they both entered the kitchen Norma was already sitting at the table waiting. The two sat down. Norman looked back and forth between the two. "What's going on?" Norma let out a shaky breath. "Norman, honey, you know I've been seeing Alex for the past year. Well the other day he asked me to marry him." A huge grin lit up Norma's face as Norman went rigid. "Oh, I see. You told him no I assume." Norma's grin disappeared. "I said yes."

Norman went still with fury. "What? You're going to be with some other man who isn't me! How could you do that Mother!" Dylan finally spoke, "Norman, calm down!" Norman turned his attention to Dylan. "And you, I bet you knew all along. You were probably laughing about it behind my back! I'll show both of you!" He stood up and pulled a knife out of the drawer. Norma was in hysterics as Dylan was trying to control the situation. "Norman, put the knife down." Norman pointed his knife at Dylan. "This is all your fault. If you hadn't told Romero that he could marry Mother in the first place none of this would be happening right now." Norman charged after Dylan but he dodged out of the way.

Norma was screaming, "Stop it, Norman! You're gonna kill him!" Norman's attention was now back to Norma. "You don't need him mother and you don't need Romero! I'm the only man you need in your life!" Norma was sobbing edging closer towards Norman. "Norman, no other man could change the way I feel about you. My marrying Alex isn't going to take me away from you. If anything you're gaining a father. Norman please." Norma got close enough that she could frame Norman's face with her hands. Norman threw down the knife and took off running outside with both Dylan and Norma calling after him.


	6. Chapter 6

Dylan came out of his trance, pulled a chair out from under the table then sat down. He rubbed the back of his head debating whether or not he wanted to continue this tour of the house. He started to laugh a little causing Emma to look at him with concern. He looked up at her. "You know if none of this had happened we would have been a happy, normal family. Norman would have been a healthy teenager, Norma and Alex would have gotten married, we wouldn't be alone." Emma didn't respond. He stood up and began to walk past her. "Hell I guess it doesn't matter now." He walked up the stairs and looked over to Norma's room, triggering another memory.

Dylan had spent that night at the barn doing some work, he was exhausted. He slowly trudged up the stairs. His feet felt like weights and his eyes didn't want to stay open. He looked over at Norma's room to see Norman standing there staring into the slightly ajar door, Dylan stopped in his tracks. He was confused at first then saw what Norman was staring at. Norma and Romero were lying in her bed asleep, his arm around her waist. Dylan looked back at his brother and whispered, "Norman." Norman stayed still. Dylan walked up the rest of the stairs over to Norman. He waved his hand in front Norman's face. He had blacked out again. Dylan looked at the scene in the bedroom and then back at his brother.

Dylan was leaning against the railing when he came out of his trance. He shook his head and walked towards Norma's room. It was like going back in time. The room hadn't changed a bit. Norman had kept everything the way she had. He walked over to her vanity table and searched through the drawers. He didn't know what he was looking for, just something that would remind him of her. He came across some old photographs some were of them three, some of him and Emma, some of these pictures Dylan remembered taking himself of Norma and Alex. He was surprised those pictures still existed he figured Norman would have destroyed them.

"They look really happy." He turned around to see Emma behind him. He hadn't heard her come in. "Yea, I think he was the first guy she had ever been with who didn't treat her badly." Emma smiled and laughed a little. "I remember when his house got burnt down, while he was staying at the motel. He would always come to the office with some excuse like he needed more towels or soap, but I knew he just wanted to see her. It's the only time I ever actually saw him nervous was around her." Dylan didn't respond for a while. "I want to take these. I think I'm done here." He began to get up, but saw a shimmering out of the corner of his eye. He looked back at the table and saw it sitting there, he picked it up. "What is it?" Dylan smiled, "It's the engagement ring Alex gave to her."

"It's beautiful," Emma replied. He turned to face her and handed it to her. "I want you to wear it." Emma stared in shock. "Are you sure?" Dylan grabbed her hand and slipped it onto her finger. "Of course I'm sure. She would want you to have it." Emma examined the ring on her hand. "You don't know how much this means to me." Dylan leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "Yes I do."


	7. Chapter 7

Emma told him that she would wait out by the truck to give him some time alone. He stood in the doorway looking back at the house one more time.

"Good riddance."

He walked out of the house and didn't look back.

Dylan and Emma both stood at the edge of the cemetery. Dylan slowly took the lead, while Emma followed cautiously behind him. The closer he got the bigger the tombstones became; the clearer the engraving became until he stopped and was standing right in front of them. He took a few flowers from the bouquet he was holding and set them next to the stone.

"Hey, Alex." He then placed the majority of the flowers by the other stone. "Sorry it's been awhile. I usually try to stay away. Maybe you know this already… I don't know what you see and what you don't see, Norman's gotten worse. He's in an asylum now; he still thinks he's you. My leaving and not coming back probably didn't help any, but I couldn't stay. I went over to the house earlier and found this." He pulled out a picture of her and Alex.

"You look really happy. I wish you two could have been together. Anyways I gotta go see Norman now." He paused and was silent for a while. "I miss you Mom." Before walking away he looked over at Romero's grave. "Take care of her Alex." He brushed past Emma and waited for her in the truck as she said her peace.

They drove down the road in silence, anxious about seeing Norman. Dylan wondered if Norman would even recognize him. They hadn't seen each other in twenty years. Emma finally spoke up, "What if he's worse than the night I first helped you with him. I don't know if I can see that." He didn't respond at first. "You don't have to. I'm not gonna ask you to go in there with me." Emma looked over at him, "No, I want to be there for you." They pulled into the asylum and sat in silence. "What are you thinking?" He shook his head. "What if he's like how he was that last day we saw him?" Emma didn't respond. "Let's just get this over with."

Once inside they were taken to the room Norman was being held in. Dylan had his hand on the knob, but stood there. Emma placed her hand on his back and with that he opened the door. Norman was sitting there covered with a blanket. He smiled at Dylan. "Oh, hey sweetie! I would have made you some french toast if I knew you were coming." Dylan looked at him in confusion. "Norman?" Norman's smile faltered slightly. "Norman's sleeping."

**END**


End file.
